particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Reggae
'Reggae '''is a musical genre developed in the early 40th Century in Kalistan, derived from ancient music of the Asli People who settled in Kalistan and Ska, which was imported from Hawu Mumenhes in the 3800s. Usually, especially in traditional, or Roots Reggae and Dub, the rhythm is slower than in Ska but faster than classical Rocksteady, but in other variants, such as Dancehall and Ragga, the rhythm is much faster, and serves as club music. The most famous Reggae band, worldwide known, is John Manly and the Ballers. Reggae lyrics focus on news, current events and social commentary, but other themes are woven throughout reggae songs, such as religion, particularly Rasezanaism, which many Reggae musicians practice, discussion of drugs, in particular marijuana, sexual themes, partying and club culture (most often in Dancehall.) Instrumentation consists of vocals, sung most often in a thick and occasionally affected patois Luthorian; an electric guitar (though acoustic guitars are often used in Mento and Roots Reggae); A drum kit with a tightened snare which produces a crack when struck, rather than the rattle of a typical snare; and a bass which is modulated to remove all high tones to produces a dull, very warm low tone. Additionally, many reggae bands include electric organs and brass components, especially those who are influenced by ska music. Dancehall artists typically replace the trap kit with a drum machine or sequencer, and dub artists will add delay effects, samples, and heavy production, but will omit most vocals. History Reggae was developed in Kalistan in the early 3900s, and is associated with various Kalistani social movements, such as The Kalistani Age of Affluence and the Society of Brethren. It is also associated with the Rasezanai Faith. It has since become an international genre, with major scenes in almost all countries on Terra. Origins Beginning in the early 3800's ska and mento arrived in Kalistan from Hawu Mumenhes. Local Kalistani musicians, especially those who counted more Asli heritage, picked up the dance beats of ska and began playing them in local clubs. At first, few Kalistanis outside the cities enjoyed the dance music, preferring alternative rock to Ska. Ska enjoyed an underground success, especially among the punk subculture. Early efforts to fuse punk and ska together happened in a number of places around Terra in the mid 3800s, and Kalistan was no exception: In Kalistan, that fusion was called 2 Tone. As the early 3900s rolled around, several movements burned through Kalistan which would revitalize Kalistani Culture and begin a Golden Age of Kalistani Culture. One such event was the refounding of the Society of Brethren in Kalistan, and another was the expansion of the Organization of Drug Exporting Nations. Certain adherents to Brethrenism would utilize copious amounts of Marijuana and listen to ska while in Meetings. Some of these individuals would in turn play ska with a much slower tempo. Their recordings were the earliest reggae albums. One of the first major bands in Reggae music in Kalistan was a Roots, Ska and Rocksteady act named Ric and the Mayalls. This band toured Kalistan relentlessly, spreading interest in Reggae. Over their 40 year career, Ric and the Mayalls sold more than 350,000 records, and played more than 430 concerts. Ric and the Mayalls hold the World record for quickest pressing of a record. In 3945, Ric and the Mayalls recorded a concert in Port Eshar in Odufaray. The 3 hour live recording was rushed to the studio, quickly mastered and boiled down to a single LP's worth of material, and pressed into a 1000 record release, all within 19 hours and 38 minutes of the beginning of the concert. A major revolution in the genre came when reggae emphasized the 3rd beat, as opposed to the emphasis ska placed on the second and fourth. This change allowed for incorporation of funk and jazz syncopation and R&B vocal elements, making reggae at once less danceable, and more progressive. Of this era, the most well known and most iconographic exemplar is the Kalistani Roots Reggae band John Manly and the Ballers, who were active between 4089 and 4110. Manly sang songs of empowerment and protest, and when he converted to Rasezani in 4092, the religion drew many Kalistani adherents. Manly died in 4110, and while many remembered his music, his passing was mourned by only a few. Reggae Hits the Mainstream The popularity of Reggae spread quickly throughout Kalistan in the early 3900's and became the soundtrack for Kalistan's cultural revival. In 3922, Reggae took center stage in Kalistan for the first time at the International Cultural, Art and Music Festival in High Bong, Neveras Kalistanhttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=6444&start=0 The High Bong festival evolved into the annual GanJam, the first one being held in 4017. The GanJam was sponsored by ODEN, and as a result, reggae always took center stage from there on out. Over the next several hundred years, Reggae spread across the world. By 4100, Reggae was a fixture in Kizenia, arriving through exposure to Kalistani reggae, and the spread of the associated religious movement Rasezenai faith, founded in Gaduridos a hundred years earlier,http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=243&p=106583#p106583 and who had incorporated Reggae into their ceremonies. Evolution of the Genre As Reggae grew in popularity, many subgenres and derivatives grew from the original form. Bananti By the 42nd Century, a major offshoot known as Bananti appeared in the work of Jamaall Darby, also known as "1Love" when he began following the teachings of guru Gagan Chakraborty.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=1952&p=108817#p108817 Not called Bananti in Darby's time, the music associated with the Bananti Movement took root in Kalistan and Kizenia. Bananti combined Reggae, ska and Kalkali folk rhythems into an innovative new Genre with global appealhttp://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=92&p=108752#p108752 and the ability to win international award shows.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=7264&p=114868#p114868 Dub In addition to Bananti fusion, other genres sprouted out of the Kalistani Reggae Scene. By June 4080, the seminal album "Kalistan in Dub" by the Ras Dabba Five had been released.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=18&t=6008&p=103533#p103533 This music broke ground for other dub artists across Kalistan and Kizenia. By 4110, dub artists were touring Kizenia and playing GanJam. In 4406, Dub artists Ras I and I and I were honored by giving the Headlining spot on the Ganjam.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=92&p=134907#p134907 Dancehall Dancehall is another significant development in Kalistan. Abandoning the plodding beats of Roots Reggae for a more upbeat dance-able, tempo, Dancehall became the favorite in many a club across Kalistan. Dancehall incorporates drum machines instead of the standard Analog sets used in traditional reggae. This allows Dancehall artists more portability to play clubs and DJ. Additionally, Dancehall incorporates a different lyric delivery method than Reggae. Dancehall lyrics are frequently delivered through "toasting", where the MC raps or "sing-talks" his or her lyrics, which are delivered in a much quicker, more idiomatic manner than Reggae Lyrics. Dancehall has benefited from infusions of Hip-Hop, Electronica, and R&B and to date, represents the most dynamic and vibrant subgenre within Reggae. Early Dancehall music was provided by a DJ spinning a record with a common, well-known uptempo reggae instrumental track on it, known as a "Riddim", while an MC toasted original, often lurid, and occasionally scandalous lyrics over the riddim. This was known as the "Soundsystem Era" of Dancehall. Soon, Soundsystems were replaced by producers, who created original riddims for MCs. After the "Soundsystem Era", more Rasezanai influences found their way into Dancehall, and a lot of the controversial subject matter of earlier Dancehall faded into memory. By 4000, Dancehall enjoyed huge popularity among Kalistani youth and was featured in Kalistan's turn of the millennium ''All Kalistani Salute MC'd by Kalistan's President, and have headlined the Ganjam a number of times.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=92&p=98056#p98056 2 Tone 2 Tone is a ska variant that sprung up out of the Ska and Reggae scenes in Kalistan in the late 4000's. A Two Tone Ska band named "The Originals" headlined Night 2 of the 4103 Ganjam.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=92&p=105532#p105532 Two tone is a type of Ska that is fused with Punk Rock. Occasionally, Two Tone switches to traditional reggae, especially in its downtempo breaks and halftimes, before kicking back into ska form. Early Two Tone pioneers were the punk band "Ananto Bay", who were active in the 3920s, though for Ananto Bay, ska elements were incorporated into Punk Rock, rather than vice versa, and so Ananto Bay could not be seen as "Two Tone" specifically.http://forum.particracy.net/viewtopic.php?f=17&t=92&p=92637#p92637 2 Tone bands are called such because they mix more than one genre of music, with ska as the foundation. Band members dress conservatively, with dress trousers and shits with collars, often wearing ties, Bracers, dress shoes (though Deck shoes and low top basketball shoes are also perfectly acceptable,) and occasionally fedoras. External Articles Category:Music Category:Music genres